cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Mac Gets Kicked Out of Foster's
This is a sequel to "I Only Have A Surprise For You." Plot Mac would get mad and scolds the residence for lying and trying to make him miserable and decides to leave and never returned, much to the anger of Frankie, Wilt, and everyone (except Bloo who thinks that Mac will come back as he done this every year) even Eduardo who wasn't part of the set-up. Happy and mighty proud of losing their former best friend Mac for they done, the Foster's house getting severely damaged, many of the house residence getting severely injured, and the Giganotosaurus running amok rampaging, Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, Goo, and Coco must put things right without Mac: fix this mess, make this up and get their former friend Mac arrested and executed, and get the dinosaur back to its home era before the portal closes. Transcript Frankie (after she kicked Mac out of Foster's): AND NEVER RETURN!!! We are no longer your friends! Mac: Yeah, go away, Frankie, all my former friends! You jerks! I'm better off without you. Mr. Herriman: Miss Frances, I'm might proud of you for kicking Master Mac out of Foster's. Frankie: Thanks, Mr. H. We are happy and mighty proud for losing Mac. He'll never return, be any friend of ours, or miss us. We turned against him. Wilt: At least, We stopped caring for him. Mr. Herriman: I'm mighty proud of you, too, Master Blooergard. Turning against Master Mac, and you stopped caring about him. Bloo: Thank you, Herriman. We are gonna put things right without Mac. Frankie: I'm gonna help CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Goo to fix the mess, remodel and get Mac arrested and executed, and get the dinosaur back to its home era before the portal closes. Hello, this is Frankie from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Mac didn't take the BB gun from Bloo, murdered Old Man Rivers. He's no longer smart and he's bad-hearted too. Can you arrest my little brother, Ryan? Ryan the cop: Of course, Frankie, by all means. Be at Foster's in ten minutes. Frankie: Thanks, Ryan, you're the best. Ryan the Cop: Come with me Mac! You're going to jail for a long long long long time! (walking with Mac) Come on let's go! Mr. Herriman: Goodbye forever, Master Mac. I hope we never see you again. Madame Foster: We all hate you! Frankie (comforting, hushing and cuddling a crying Bloo): It's okay, Bloo, don't cry. I know you want Mac but he's gonna get executed. Frankie: See you after Mac is executed! Ryan the cop: Well, I hope so. Whatever will happen next? (Police car goes to Police Station) (Mac gets his picture taken with ID Number 443510) «20 minutes later...» Ryan the Cop: Okay Mac! Time to go see a court! (Walks with Mac) (Police Car arrives at courthouse) Judge: Mac Foster, The court fines you guilty for the murder of Old Man River, not taking the BB gun from Bloo! You will be sent to the electric for execution for your punishment. Is there any words to say before execution is carried out? Mac: Yes, I have had quite enough with Bloo, Frankie, and everyone at Foster's, never ever ever return, always be enemies with those guys, not miss them, suffer intense sadness, and hold a burning hatred on them. Judge: Okay! Electricity will pass through your entire body until you are completely dead! Guards, take him away! (Guards walk in and take Mac, then walks out with him) Judge: Court adjorned! Mac Foster gets executed (Car leaves courthouse) Reporter: This is Erin Peterson! Today's news is the 8-year old boy named Mac Foster is facing execution! His last meal was raw eggs and Swiss cheese, but he refused it. Officer Ryan is going to shave his head and prepare him for execution! Wilt: I would like to see him burn in the electric chair! That jerk! Reporter (narration with various Mac haters protesting): There are people outside on Broadway cheering for his execution! Bloo: Yeah! He's all set to die! Ryan the Cop: This here is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner, no sink, no nothing! You will stay here until the day of your execution! Goodbye Mac Foster! (walks away) (Cell closes) «90 minutes later...» Ryan the Cop: (walking to Mac's cell) You have five visitors who wants to talk to you! (walks away) Frankie Foster: (walking to Mac's cell) Mac, I heard that you are going to get executed! That's it, you are grounded (x6) for a permanent afterlife! CoCo: Yeah, we hope you burn in hell. Wilt: Yeah, I hope you go to heaven! Eduardo: Nobody wants to be your friend! Mac: After I die, have fun living without a brother! Frankie: You're right about it, I will have fun living without a brother! Mac: Frankie, I'm sorry I made a big mistake and it's all my fault. Can you give me another chance, please? I promise you I'll be a better pal to you from now on. Frankie Foster: I am glad that you know it is your fault but we never wanna see you again. So I'm leaving you in here. Goodbye forever. (walks away with CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Goo) Mac: Uh-oh! This is going to be a torture! «2 hours later...» (Ryan the Cop walks to Mac's cell) (Cell opens) Ryan the Cop: Okay, Mac! Execution time! (walks with Mac) Ryan the Cop: (walks to the shaving chair as Mac sits there) First thing we're gonna do is start off by making you bald! (Ryan the Cop picks up razor, scene is shifted to Mac's head) Ryan the Cop: Follow me to the execution room! (walks with Mac) Ryan the Cop: (walking with Mac to the electric chair) Sit down. (Mac sits down) Ryan the Cop: Put this mask on! (Execution mask is on Mac) Ryan the Cop: Any last words? No? Okay, then, goodbye forever! Nobody will miss you! (walks to the electric chair switch) (As soon as switch is on, drain sound effect plays for 30 seconds) (Switch off, Ryan the cop then checks Mac's heartbeat, then takes his mask off, and walks away) Ryan the Cop: (leaving jail) He's dead! Reporter (narration while fireworks are being lifted): The time has come! (Scene shifts to the happy protestors) Mac Foster is finally executed! (scene then shifts to the reporter himself) He was executed for not taking the BB gun from Bloo and for the murder of Old Man RiversHis body will be taken to a funeral and he will be in heaven. That's all of the news for now! (waving) This is Erin Peterson signing off! Good night, everyone! «At Mac's funeral...» to: The graveyard. A tombstone that reads "BIH MAC FOSTER NOBODY WILL MISS YOU" is seen near Frankie Foster, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, Goo, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman, who are celebrating his death to Mac in hell Satan: Mac Foster, since you were dead, I'm gonna turn you into a ghost in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! transforms into a ghost. Mac: Oh, no! I am a ghost! Please change me back and can I at least have another chance? Satan: Does all of this mean you need another chance, huh?! No, you don't need another chance, no more chances! You will stay as a ghost forever in hell and there's no sense Changing it back. Now you will never return to the real world! Nobody will miss you. Narrator: No one ever saw Mac again after his execution. Frankie took away Mac's stuff and destroyed every picture of her and Mac. CoCo, Eduardo, and Wilt were soon repaired in working order, and were glad that Mac was gone. "That would've been awesome if we weren't at the Vet," said Wilt. "Maybe so," said CoCo, "but Mac deserved execution anyway." Mr. Herriman heard, and didn't care about Mac anymore than his friends. "What an idiot," said Bloo "thinking he was best and didn't listen to advice." "You're quite right, Master Blooergard," said Mr. Herriman. "Master Mac is an idiot." "But," said Frankie, "Mac deserved it, for the way he was acting." "What Wilt told me," said Goo "he did say Mac got what came to him in the end." "Yeah," said Stanley, "I don't think Ron was ever going to learn. Thomas, Duck and Percy agreed quietly. After that, Mac was never seen or heard from again, and everything at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends returned to normal without him, and the imaginary friends work hard to make sure another nasty kid wouldn't come and adopt Bloo. «THE END» Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes Category:Sequels